The Truth is always concealed by lies
by Paisley-Anderson
Summary: Harry Decides to run away from Hogwarts, tired of his life being controlled. His Amazing 'luck' reveals itself, and While running through the forbidden forest, he meets the last person he wanted to see. Ratted M for possible later chapters.
1. Run away

Author's Note!:In this story Tom is an older version of the Tom Harry meets in his second year. I may put something on that in the story later, but right now i have no explanation. A good one any way...lol. Any ideas would be cool, and if i use someone else's i'll give credit. (**Warning!:** i am a new author -sort of- so if i use it, i might not use it well.)

Also, would this be a good story to continue? Should i change it to Tom-Harry or keep it Voldemort-Harry? Any advice is appreciated. :D

* * *

><p>Silence...<p>

the deafening and unnerving silence. Not a single foot step was heard on the forest floor, and even the creatures of the night had stilled. The air was thick with tension as an emerald in the dark tried to form a coherent thought, move into action, and hide out of view.

**Snap**

A familiar stranger in the dark moved forward, a frail twig breaking under his weight. The moment of panic was broken and a small figure shot behind a tree -long silk ebony hair flowing behind- out of view from the dark figure at the other edge of the small clearing. His charmed feet hadn't made a sound when they moved across the wet earth.

It had not deterred the man's movement and soft steps across the meadow cried out in the dead silence before coming to a dead stop in the center. Another moment of held breath as startling crimson eyes scanned the trees with a hint of desperation. Behind his hiding spot the boy closed his eyes with just as much desperation as he waited for the figure to pass.

After a minute had come and gone, he finally heard footsteps move in the opposite direction from him, fading away into the distance. he slowly turned and peeked around the side of his protection.

…..No sign of the man remained and he let out a breath of air his body falling to the side, relaxing against the side of the tree. Finding him here was extremely unlucky at the moment. The fact that a madman, that was currently obsessed will finding and killing him, had just decided to go on a lovely midnight stroll tonight was a horrible setback to his plans. He didn't know if he could turn back now. Not after he had come so far.

He knew if he went back to the wonderful school now, he wouldn't have the stomach to try to get away a second time. He already missed his friends and all the little wonders waiting to be discovered. But there was no way he could look dumbledore in the eye after what he had heard.

However, that kind of thinking was for another time, and place. Now he had to carefully work his way through a forest filled to the brim with death and danger, not including the murder walking around, and that would require his full attention.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the tree to make his way around the meadow, and froze. Standing directly behind was a familiar stranger staring intensely down at him with crimson red eyes.

Time appeared to slow down as Voldemort opened his mouth, his voice cutting through the deafening silence.

"You can't hide from me Harry."

Frozen in place at the use of his first name, he watched as Voldemort slowly raised his hand, like he was trying not to scare away a small animal. But even if you move slow, the closer your hand gets, the more frightened the animal becomes.

Harry acted without thinking and dashed to the right, as he started running faster then he ever had in his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't outrun the dark lord, but right now he was too scared to think, the only thing going through his mind was run faster.

He heard Voldemort curse before suddenly he could feel the dark lord chase after him. He couldn't hear his footsteps because they were still silenced, but he didn't hear the others either. It was likely that he had silenced his feet as well, but it seemed too easy. He briefly wondered if he didn't chase him after all, and had a horrifying thought. What if he was running right into another ambush?

He turned a sharp right hoping that maybe if he was lucky there were only a few death eaters here with him and that maybe he could some how avoid them. It was obviously pointless, but he could always hope.

As he turned he saw Voldemort out of the corner of his eye and cursed. The man was running at an impossible speed, and was gaining on him fast. When he changed directions out of panic, Voldemort just headed in his path and was now in arms reach.

"Harry, Wait!"

Once again, he faltered a little bit at the personal title, giving just enough time for his wrist to be caught in a firm grip and yanked back, causing him to cry out in pain. Before he could think, his back was firmly pressed against a tree, and his other wrist was caught and held above his head. He began to vehemently struggle to get free, until the hand applied almost painful pressure and he let his body go slack on habit.

When nothing happened for about a minute, he hesitantly glanced up. Voldemort was staring intensely at him studying him, and he resisted the urge to shudder.

"H-how...how did you know I was out here in the fore-?"

"I have layered a ward on the Hogwarts barrier to inform me when you leave it."..ok...

"Why did you do that?"

"because I wanted to know when you left the safety of Hogwarts." Well that didn't answer anything.

"Why are you confining my hands?"

"Because I don't want you to run away." the intensity did not cease.

"Are you answering the truth to all my questions."

"Yes." He had no clue why he asked that question as there was no way to confirm that, but..

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to lie to you."

Harry's eyes widened before narrowing in plain distrust, as he thought the matter over. He couldn't think of a time when he lied to him, but he was pretty sure the several murder attempts on his life overcame that. He was also pretty sure that Voldemort had ordered several people to lie to him, so that they could kill him. He counted that.

"You could just not answer at all."

"You prefer for me ignore your questions?" Harry made a frustrated sound.

"No, but I thought that was what _you_ preferred."

"Do you prefer what I prefer? Because I prefer a lot of very preferable things to standing here in the cold." Harry sputtered and as suspected, didn't take the hint.

"O-of course I don't prefer what you prefer! I prefer what I prefer, and I prefer you letting me go. And if you don't prefer to stand here in the cold, then why are you?...Ugh my head..."

Voldemort chuckled and it was surprisingly warm. Less scorn and more... fondness... "I'm in the darkness trying to find my way back, then I heard your heart beating. You were in the darkness too. so I stayed in the darkness with you..."**(1)**

Harry stared up him in shock. "w-what...?" Voldemort smiles, and Harry's breath catches. Beautiful...

He smiles a little longer, before he straightens and his expression becomes serious. "Harry. I need to talk with you about Dumbledore... and other things." The sudden change in conversation boggles him, but figures he can't really do much in his position.

"o-ok... spew it."

"Not here. I assume they have realized your absence by now since Dumbledore never monitors students _leaving_ the wards, and will be chasing after you soon." Harry sputtered for the 100th time that night.

"B-but how...H-how did you _**know? **_I could have come out here by their wish!" Voldemort chuckled.

"I just know you Harry. That's all. Now, if I let you go, will you not run and come with me willingly?"

He thought for a second. It's not like he was close to getting away. He would just as easily be caught a second time, so there wasn't really a point. There was also the fact that he only planned up to getting out and away from hogwarts. He didn't have a clue where he was going.

"Fine."

Voldemort let go and Harry rubbed his wrist.

"Jeez. You didn't have to kill my wrist!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Your wrist were never alive. Now. Have you ever apparated Harry?" Harry looked up at him already starting to feel sick.

"If I say no, can we walk?" Voldemort laughed, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Of course not! Our feet -even if they are not alive to begin with, and I find this an odd thing to say- would die, it's so far away!" Harry looked up at him bewildered. Who the hell was this man?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Voldemort pulled him by his wrist over, and laced his fingers with Harry's. Then he put his other arm around Harry's waist.

"Hold on!"

"Wait a sec! I'm not read-!"

**CRACK~**

* * *

><p>The crack was them apperating. :D<p>

**(1)** Part of what he said was a line in a song called 'Cosmic Love" by _Florence + The Machine. _It's a great song! And i Listened to it as i wrote this. ^u^ 3


	2. The real Tom

Author's Note!: Oh my gosh! thank you to those who reviewed! I took all of them to heart! It really is helpful when people review, because they you tend to catch things i don't, and had no plan on writing on. (I'm talking to you autumngold. .) So thank you for reviews!

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry noticed as he woke up was how otherworldly comfortable he was. Hogwarts was nice but...phew. He snuggled further into the bed, still to tired to move. Suddenly bright light flashed in front of him, and he groaned, before turning to lay on his stomach, burying his head in the pillow.<p>

"Get up! I don't care how long you normally sleep -being the spoiled brat you are- while under my care, you will not lazy about all day!"

'What the?... I recognize that fucking voice! What is he doing here...where is here?' Harry groaned again and slurred, "Go away ya greasy bat."

"For gods sake- exulatus!~"

Harry suddenly felt a draft against his skin, and shivered, curling up into a ball. He blindly reached around for a blanket but it was no where to be found.

"Potter. I have no qualms on pouring ice cold water over you if you do not-get-up!" Harry jumped out of the bead blindly and tripped when his foot caught on the sheets. "Gah! Fuck, that hurt!"

"If your done fooling around, your clothes are in the dresser to your right. After you have dressed, wait here. If your capable."

Harry peeked over the bed, rubbing the back of his head, to tiredly glare at Snape. "Wait for what? Where am I?" He scowled at harry -or maybe that was just his face?- and turned around heading for the door. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Your waiting for The dark lord Potter. Your in his private manor after all." Frozen, Harry watched him leave, muttering something about always being assigned the annoying jobs.

"W-Wait! What?" Harry scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. He peeked the door open -surprisingly unlocked- and looked down the halls. No sign of the bat remained.

Well crap. Harry closed his door, and took this time to look around the room. It was simple but still luxurious , and was done in colors of Deep red and Brown. He would have thought that in Voldemort's place, everything would scream Slytherin. Then again, he thought if he was captured, he would go straight to the dungeons.

The was a large dark brown canopy bed in the center of the room, with a desk on one side and a Large wardrobe on the other. Besides that there wasn't much else besides a few Bookshelf's that lined the walls. No windows.

Harry sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the top drawer. After scavenging through the dresser, he finally picked out a plain white shirt and skinny jeans. Quickly getting dressed, he pulled up his pants all the way just in time for the door to swing open.

"Hey! Knock would you. Oh-Voldemort."

"Darn, too late. Why should I knock in my own house? And please. Call me Tom." Harry blushed and glared at him.

"T-too late? What? And when you have a guest in your house it's only polite to knock! Unless I'm a prisoner?" Voldemort smirked.

"Your only a prisoner if you don't wish to be here."

"I don''t wish to be here."

"Then your a prisoner.

Harry yelled in frustration. Then remembered what happened last night. After apparating, he suddenly felt dizzy and would have fallen if he still wasn't being held up by Volde-Tom. Then everything just kinda went fuzzy.

"What happened last night?"

"I apparated back here so we could discuss the problem, but I assume you were so worn out, that apparating took the rest of your strength out of you. You slept until morning."

He could agree, with the being exhausted part, but he fainted because he just hated to apparate. If he had a choice, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. Ugh.

"uh. Yeah. Sure. so...the problem. What about Dumbledore?"

Tom glanced at the door. "Perhaps we should discuss this in more comfort?" Harry didn't think discussing this could ever be comfortable, but Tom could try. "Sure, whatever."

Tom lead him out of the room and not far down the hallway to another door, that looked the same as all the rest. Boring. **Sigh**

Tom opened the door, to reveal what appeared to be a study with a mahogany desk at the far end with a couch to the wall, and in the middle of the room were two armchairs around a small table. Harry followed Tom's lead and sat in the chair across from tom in the middle of the room.

The sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence before Tom summoned a house elf. "Twiggy. Please fix some tea for myself and my guest. How do you take your tea ?" Harry wish looking at tom in shock from asking a house elf so nicely. He even said please! Tom cleared his throat and he realized he was talking to him.

"o-oh! um..." Personally he didn't really drink tea, and had no idea how to respond. He noticed the dilemma and mumble something to the house elf before she popped away after bowing.

"First, just for confirmation, why did you run away?" Harry fidgeted under the intensity of his gaze and sat for a moment, having to think about his reply. He may have answered truthfully last night, but that wasn't really considered answering.

"Because I didn't want to be there. My turn! Why did you ask that house elf so politely? Not that that's bad! That's really good! I just thought..you know.." Tom's eye twitched. That didn't answer anything! And when did he agree to play this question game! He was asking the questions! **Sigh**. My as well go along with it. For Harry's sake.

"I see no reason to punish them when they have done nothing wrong. _Why _didn't you want to be there?"

"Because of Dumbledore. Why are you calling me by my first name now?"

"I always have. What did Dumbledore do?"

"You haven't always called me Harry! You always call me Potter! Like when you where on the back of professor. Quirrell's head!"

"That wasn't me. Therefore, I have never called you Potter. And you didn't answer my question."

Harry huffed. He had planned on getting back at him for last night but this was going to be harder then he first thought. Ugh. "Dumbledore sent me to the Dursleys, Stole my money, tried to control my life, and planned to end it. What do you mean it wasn't you? Just because you were on someones head, doesn't mean those weren't your actions!"

Tom sputtered for a moment. What was wrong with the Dursleys? Controlling his life was an obvious one, and he could assume with the money. But he had no idea Dumbledore wanted to kill him! He quickly regained his composure, and thought about how to explain the answer to his question.

Harry mentally smirked. It was worth seeing him confused if he had to tell him his secrets right out, without a fight.

"I mean it wasn't me, because it wasn't me you had seen attached to Quirrell. I was here, recovering from ritual it took to recover my body. What do you mean Dumbledore tried to kill you?" Harry sputtered. "Yeah right! If it wasn't you then who was it?"

Tom sighed. This was going to take awhile. "Enough with your silly games. I will explain, when you explain." Harry huffed. He understood that this was actually very serious. But he didn't want to show that much emotion around him, so he tried to lighten the mood. It had briefly worked.

"Fine. I heard him say it a few days ago in his office. I was told to bring him something -a box of papers or whatever- from professor McGonagall, and I got distracted by all the trinkets in his office. I was messing with one of them, some spinning oval thingy, and when I spun it once it just fell apart." Harry looked kind of guilty as he blushed.

"I thought I broke it so when I heard Dumbledore coming to the door, I panicked and hid under his desk. Stupid I know." Harry cut off what ever he was going to say, noting his smirk and raised eyebrow.

"When he came in, I thought about just coming out and telling the truth, but I heard him talking with someone, So I decided to wait until the stranger left. They continued exchanging pleasantries and didn't even notice the broken trinket. Then the door shut, and I heard the man say something that made me pause."

Flaskback.

"Enough of this Dumbledore, We both know I'm not here for a friendly visit."

"Of course, of course. Lemon drop?"

" **scoff** Who knows what you put in those things. I'm here because you still haven't done anything about the shadow lurking our barriers edge! Who knows what he could be up to! If you aren't more careful, the boy will find out sooner then you want! Even worse, he might find out the truth!"

"The truth? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Cut it out, old man! We both know the plan. Fatten the kid up for eating by telling him he's gonna save the world by go getting himself slaughtered, and until then, enforce the bad guys image. There's no one here but us old man. Drop the guise."

"Calm down, I understand your cause for worry. But the wards are completely impenetrable by Tom, and Harry has no reason to go out there. I have ordered all staff that if they are to give detention to the boy, it will not be anywhere near the woods. He will never know of his power"

" **grunt** Your sick, you know that? Fooling everyone with your _grandfatherly charm. _All you want is power, and you'll use any means to get it. Even if you have to kill a kid to get it. Real sick. What ever. This case interests my blade. That's the only reason I'm still here."

"I'm merely doing things for the greater good. The power is only a perk."

"Save it. Your in it _for_ the power. Sick bastard. I'm leaving."

"Perhaps I should walk you out?"

"I'm not like you, old man. I won't kill some kid on my way out just so I can absorb what little magic they have."

End Flashback

"When they left, I ran out of there as fast I could and sat in my dormitory thinking over what to do. That's when I decided to leave." Harry looked down, frustrated, and angry.

Tom stared at him, lost in thought. He had always known of the fools lust for power. He had witnessed it himself. This could explain Quirrell. 'Reinforcing the image of the bad guy'.

"So? Who did Quirrell have glued to the back of his head if it wasn't you?" The mental image of it being put like had harry imagining a full bodied person glued to the back of his head, and he giggled.

"It might not have been anyone, but I can guess it was the result of something Dumbledore did. I have no Idea what however. I think a lot of the things happening to you at hogwarts were his doing, trying to get you to see bad of me. Which reminds me of something important...Harry, I didn't ki-"

**Grumble**

Harry blushed and one of his hands flew to his stomach. "umm... I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday..." Tom smirked, and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "s-shut up! I couldn't eat after what happened!"

"Of course. Let's go down to the Dining hall, and see what has been taking our tea so long."

Harry got up and followed him to the door before remembering something.

"Why did Snape come to wake me?" Tom chuckled as they headed down the hallway before coming to the stairs and making there way down.

"I'm sorry. If I had known you wanted me to wake you, I would ignored my work and gone straight to you." Harry blushed embarrassed.

"That's not what I meant! And you know it!" They had made it down the stairs and before Harry could blink he was pushed against the wall. Tom put his hands on either side of him, trapping him there. He gasped at the intensity of Tom's gaze.

"Then..what did you mean?" Harry shivered at the low tone his voice had taken, and drew in a deep breath when He leaned closer to him. Tom brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into his face, and tucked it behind his ear. Harry's heart was rapidly beating at the close proximity. With him so close he could feel the magic humming around him, and lightly coming off of him in waves. It was... _Intoxicating_...

Then it was over, and Harry let out a whoosh of air when Tom pulled back and continued to head in the general direction of the dining hall. He dazedly continued to follow him, looking down, trying to conceal the blush on his cheeks.

"When did you grow out your hair?"

"Hm? oh. Over the summer. All of a sudden it got this long over night on my seventeenth birthday. Aunt Petunia tried to cut it all off but it just grew back, and Dudley just laughed and said I looked like a girl. After that, my uncle made me work even harder then before."

They were finally in the dining hall, and Harry was surprised that it wasn't some mile long table covered in fancy stuff. Just a simple rectangle table with six seats and one chair at the head of the table. Then again this is his _private_ manor. He probably didn't have a lot of visitors.

"Worked? What do you mean?" Harry thought he would sit at the head of the table, as it was obviously the usual, but watched as he sat down right in the middle. He paused for a minute trying to decide where to sit. He felt nervous sitting next to him after what had happened, but he didn't want to show that it had effected him. Tom gestured to the seat next to him, deciding for him.

"oh. um.. Just chores. It's unimportant." Before he could sit down, Tom stood up and pulled out his chair for him. He blushed and mumbled thanks as he sat down.

"Hm.. If you say so..." That was the end of it, and Harry was grateful when the subject was dropped. After that Tom once again summoned the house elf, and we learned that the delay was caused by the great tea accident. The way the house elf was going on about it was hilarious, and it made it sound like some sort of war had gone on in the kitchen. Something about looking for the right kind of tea the master liked, having to go down to the cellar to get it, bringing it back, dropping it while running from Nagini, it went on.

Harry looked at Tom with wide eyes when the house elf was scolded, but quickly forgiven. He was actually really sweet... What? NO! What was he thinking? This guy killed his parents, and massacred millions! Well he didn't actually look anything up on Voldemort killing in masses... But he still killed his parents! He was not sweet! Now matter how beautiful he was when he smiled...

Harry blushed and shook his head trying to rid it of those thoughts. Suddenly food appeared before him, and he quickly forgot everything, and dug in.

Little did Harry know that the very thing holding him back from fully accepting Tom, wasn't even true...

* * *

><p>*Gasp!*<p> 


	3. Dreams

**Author's Note!:** This is le **_slash_ **chapter. If you dislike, please don't read, or comment. Sorry it took so long to update. I got lazy. bleh.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Harry was bored.<p>

He didn't know if it was possible to be any more bored.

In fact! He was so bored that..that.. **sigh**

"he was so bored that all he was doing was laying on his bed thinking about how bored he is."

Harry looked up at the ceiling studying the intricate paisley patterns that were carved on the canopy of the bed. After they had finished breakfast, Snape barged through the door with a pile of papers in hand, and said to Tom that if he didn't go through this right now, Then they might as well give up the war.

Harry panicking, looked to Tom, expecting some sort of calm rage as he tortured Severus to a mental crisp. But he just sighed and got up and followed Severus out of the room. Right before he left he said, "I shall talk to you later Harry. It seems that if I do not finish these papers immediately, Severus will surely have my head. I trust you won't snoop around my house?"

If he didn't want me to snoop, why didn't he give me something better to do?

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He grabbed his wand from the side table, and walked over to the door. He peeked around it looking both ways and then cautiously walked out into the hallway.

To the left were a bunch of doors and then a dead end, so he turned right towards the stairs. He assumed the doors would just be more bedrooms, although, he did wonder what Tom's bedroom looked like...

Harry froze with a blank look on his face, slapped himself, and continued towards the stairs.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs he heard someone begin walking up the huge spiral stairs. He looked around and spotted a large potted plant in the corner. Perfect!

He dashed behind it just in time and saw tom walk up the stairs. He paused for a minute, and for a moment thought Harry thought he was caught. But then he kept walking down the hallway he had come from. He waited until he heard a door open and shut, then got out from behind the plant and looked around. Harry left out a breath of air then-

"Hello Harry."

"Gah!" Tom chuckled as Harry jumped a foot in the air before spinning around to face him. "o-oh! Um, Hello! I was just- um." Harry blushed when he chuckled again.

Tom backed him up against the wall and placed his hands on each said of Harry's head. "You weren't by any chance.." Tom leaned down, and Harry shivered when he felt his warm breath wash over his ear. "snooping, were you?" He jerked when he felt him run his tongue along the shell of his ear, then dip in.

"o-of course not! Why can't I just w-walk around-ah~" Tom nipped at his ear and sucked into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in apology. "W-what are- why are you..."

Tom pushed one of his legs in between his own and pressed up. "ugh! Oh~" Tom rubbed his thigh against Harry's clothed and quickly hardening cock, While he bent further over and pressed his lips against his neck. He began trailing kisses up Harry's neck and across his jaw, and hovered in front of his lips.

Harry nearly moaned in embarrassment when his body thrust back against his leg seeking more pleasure. He opened his eyes, distantly wondering when they had closed and looked up a tom who was staring at him with such an intensity he almost came from that alone. He couldn't hold back, and let out a deep moan.

"_Marveloussss~" _Harry's eyes widened when Tom began to speak in parseltongue. _"Kisss me" _

Harry gasped. _"n-noo, pleassse- I-I..." _Tom darted out his tongue and traced around Harry's lips. _"Just a kisss Harry, and then blissss" _Harry began trembling, the pressure on his erection was becoming too much, just too much... But he couldn't kiss him. He wouldn't kiss the man who killed his parents.

"_You wont or you can't, Harry?" _Tears pricked at his eyes, and he shook his head. Tom's hands slid up his shirt and started twisting and rubbing his nipples. _"ah! P-Pleassse!" _

"_Just a kiss Harry..." _Harry tried to think. It wasn't just a kiss. It was willingness. It was his surrender to the pleasure. Giving up. He couldn't just raise a white flag to this man. The man who had caused so much pain for him throughout his entire life.

Harry felt thoughts seep into his brain that weren't his own. _But it is just a kiss... It doesn't have to mean anything... just a way to achieve physical pleasure.. release. It feels so good, but you need release... Kiss him... just a kiss...Just a touch of the lips..._

'Yes..' Harry thought. 'Just a kiss. Only to achieve release. Not that big a deal..' The leg in between his own pressed harder and he gasped before hesitantly leaning forward. He pressed his lips against the surprisingly soft others. Their lips started moving together, dancing when The leg began thrusting faster and harder, making Harry gasp. Tom took the opportunity and darted his tongue inside.

Their Tongues resumed the dance their lips had left off, When Harry faded away, opting instead to focus on the pleasure that was building. Harry moaned into Tom's mouth and broke the kiss with a need for air. He looked into his deep crimson red eyes. The color of blood. He imagined they were stained from seeing so much blood shed.

"T-tom, I'm gonna-" Harry ran out breath. Tom looked down at him through heavily lidded eyes. "What Harry? What are you going to do?" Harry moaned again. "I-I'm going to..to..c-cum! Aaaah!~"

Harry's eyes shot open, and saw red in his vision, before bright white flashed in front of his eyes, and he was cumming, so hard, so good, in thick spurting strands, his shorts rubbing on the head of his still convulsing cock. He laid against the covers, floating in orgasmic bliss, when he finally realized where he was.

He lifted his head up and groaned. He had been dreaming, and rubbing himself off against the covers in his sleep. He rolled over onto his back and cringed as he felt his sticky release seep through the fabric of his pants.

He laid there for a few moments and thought about what had just happened. He had a wet dream. Of Tom. He had. A Wet Dream... Of Tom. Wet Dream... of Tom.

He could not let Tom know about this. Ever.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed (hopefully awake this time) And looked through the dresser for a pair of clothes similar to what he was wearing. He walked over to the door, and peeked outside. He cautiously walked into the hallway and looked around, wondering which one was the bathroom.

While he was thinking, one of the doors swung open and out walked the very object of his frustration. 'eek!' Harry quickly turned around and was about to dart back in his room when-

"Ah! Harry! You aren't snooping are you?" Harry froze. He knew. Oh god, he knew. He turned around and studied him. No, nothing in his expression indicated anything either teasing or sexual. "N-no...I was just gonna go and take a shower." 'A cold one' He mentally added.

Tom smiled. "Oh. Perfect timing. I was about to go take a bath, and twiggy has already filled the bath. Come with me." huh? Was Tom going to let him take a bath first? He was perfectly fine with that.

Tom led him down the hall to another door and went inside it. Harry followed and was confused when he looked around a bedroom a bit bigger then his own. It was similar to his, other then the fact that the color scheme was black and blue.

He watched confused, as Tom walked over to the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a cloak similar to the one he was wearing. He looked back at him and saw the clothes in his arms. "oh. Good. You already have your clothes. That's the bathroom right there." He pointed to an open door to the left of me.

Harry walked in and gasped, staring at the huge tub in awe. It was a bit bigger then the prefects Bath! And that..Was big. He looked around the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. To his left was the shower made completely of clear glass. It was large enough to hold to people comfortably, and Harry blushed at the images his mind conjured.

Harry undressed and looked beside the shower. Next to it was a huge shelf lined with tons of products and potions. Harry sniggered. "So that's how his hair always looks so perfect."

"oh, ha. I bet if you used all of those products combined, your hair would still be an impossible mess."

Harry gasped and spun around covering his privates. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" Tom's eyebrows raised and he smirked at him. He wasn't wearing anything either, and was ashamed of nothing. To keep his gaze from wondering down, he looked up at the ceiling.

"You didn't actually think this whole bath was prepared just for you, did you?" Tom crossed his arms and chuckled. Harry glared at him, then continued looking at the ceiling and huffed in annoyance. "I'd rather take a shower _alone_, if you don't mind!" He saw Tom walk over to him out of the corner of his eye. "What's the problem? Were both adults here. Unless.. Your too embarrassed to be around anyone..undressed?"

"W-What? Of course not!" Tom walked around him and Harry watched him lower into the water and lean back. "Then it should be fine." Harry's eye twitched. Stupid man. Always goading him. "Fine!" He hurried over to the water and got in before Tom could see anything he didn't want him to. He sat on the side furthest from him.

Tom relaxed and put his elbows on the edge of the tub behind him. "Why are you sitting way over there?" He looked amused. "What? I can't sit where I want now?" Tom chuckled. "Of course you can. I just figured where you wanted to sit, was next to me." Harry blushed, and glared at Tom. "and why do you figure that?"

Tom grinned and pushed off of the edge and started floating towards him with his nose just above the water. Harry was still covering himself and pressed back into the edge, then began to get out of the tub. Before he could however, Tom pounced at him and grabbed both his wrist, preventing him from getting out. In the process also revealing himself fully to him.

Because he had stood up his penis -which was unfortunately hard as a result of bathing with a naked Tom- was level with his face. Tom looked at his dick, and Harry was mortified when it gave an interested twitch. Tom smirked and looked up at Harry.

"I figured that.. Because of this." Harry didn't know if it was possible for him to blush any harder.

"I..It's your fault! I d-didn't want to take a bath with y-you!" Tom smiled and looked up at Harry with an expression of mock pity on his his face.

"Oh. Well I guess... Since it's my fault, I should take care of the problem?" He grinned, and before Harry could react, He leaned forward and dragged his tongue down his cock, and swirled it around the head. "Ah! N-no~"

Harry collapsed and sat on the edge of the tub as Tom buried himself between his legs. Tom let go of his wrist and moved them to his thighs spreading them for more access to his throbbing member. He moved his hands to Tom's head and thread his fingers through his hair urging him down.

Tom took the hint and in one go swallowed his cock down to the base. "Aaaah!~ T-Tom! More!" he didn't know what could be more and trembled as Tom swallowed around his cock. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, and tried to warn Tom but all he could get out were gasps and throaty moans.

Tom pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth and flickered his tongue over the slit. That was as much as Harry could take and he cried out as he threw his head back. Tom swallowed all of his release and continued to milk him of any cum left. He pulled back and looked up at Harry, unconsciously licking his lips.

Harry looked back at Tom still floating in orgasmic bliss and well reality fading away. The last thing he heard was Tom say, "Sleep Harry. Our conversation can wait till you rest." Then the darkness took him.


	4. The fountain

**Authors Note!**: Ummm... I got nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Oh, fuck. I probably screwed everything up that I had been trying so hard to maintain. I can't believe I lost control like that. But what was I supposed to do? The boy was hard! Just from bathing with me! He was asking for it!'<p>

After the little...whatever... in the bathroom, Harry fainted from emotional shock and physical exhaustion. Tom was tempted to put him in his own bed but he had done enough, and he laid Harry in the boys own bed.

After that, he proceeded to his office, where -1 hour later- He was still pacing back and forth contemplating what to do. He had swore to himself after... after her.. He would never allow any one to love him again.

Then again, it was just a blow job. The pleasure wasn't even returned! -much to his dismay. It didn't mean the boy would fall in love with him! That was utterly ridiculous. When Harry woke up, he would completely avoid the subject! Like it had never happened.

Tom stopped pacing, and sighed. If it came down to it, he would have to push the boy away. He didn't want to. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt this way about anyone. He was reasonably a bit hesitant to throw all that away.

Hopefully Harry would just go along with it. He didn't want anyone else he lov... He didn't want any one else.. close to him.. to be hurt ever again. Not if he could stop it.

Meanwhile, in the room further down the hallway, Harry was beginning to stir.

Harry cuddled further into the blankets and yawned. He felt warm and sleepy. Perfect sleeping conditions. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Tom to get done with his paper work. Tom...

_Oh. Well I guess... Since it's my fault, I should take care of the problem?_

Harry's eyes snapped open as he remembered what had happened. He groaned before burying his head in the pillow. He couldn't remember how he got here, so it must have been.. Another dream? Harry thought that over for a moment.

Harry jerked up and threw his pillow angrily across the room, only getting more frustrated when it just hit the wall with a dull thump. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH ALL MY PERVERTED DREAMS!"

Harry jumped out of bed and looked down at himself. Confused, He stared at completely clean and dry pants. No damp spot. Harry just sighed. "I don't even know." He looked up and thought about just going back to bed.

And risk another one of those fucking dreams? No thank you! Not that the dream wasn't enjoyable. In fact he kinda wished that it had actually-

Harry slapped himself, and shook his head, ridding him of all thoughts concerning his To-... Dreams. He walked out of his room and looked left to right, before heading to the stairs. A strange sense of Deja vu, But he shook those thoughts away and continued down the hall.

Too lost in thoughts he didn't notice when a door opened to the left of him.

**Smack**

"Hm? Ah! Harry! Are you alright?" Tom shut the door and looked at Harry's blank expression. "Umm. Harry? Are you... ok?" Harry looked up at Tom's worried face. Act calm. Nothing happened. Stay cool.

"Ahahahahaha! You're so funny! Can I get some fresh air?" Good job Harry. That is definitely how you play it cool.

Tom looked at him bewildered. 'Oh god...I broke him.' Tom thought. "U-umm. Sure... There's a garden out back. I can show it to you if you'd like-"

"NO! I'm sure I can find my way on my own."

"What if you get lost?"

"I'll call a house elf."

"If they're all busy?"

"I'll find snape."

Tom was too confused to reply back to that and watched Harry mechanically turn around and head towards the stairs. "Harry. Are you sure your feeling well?"

Harry looked back at him and smiled. Sort of. It was.. Kind of scary. "Of course. Why would you think other wise?" Tom watched as he made his way down the stairs. 'I'd better follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.' Tom thought.

Casting an illusion charm on himself, and a feather light spell on his feet, he followed Harry down the stairs. He studied him, and became relieved when the further Harry got away from where they talked the more normal he looked. More relaxed, less robotic. Then he worried again as the less weird-ed out he became, the more sullen he looked. He followed him to the dining room where they ate that connected to the sliding glass pane that led outside.

Harry sighed. He felt relaxed after leaving Tom and mentally berated himself on how stupid he acted. Act calm he said. Stay cool he said. He was so out of it, that Tom had asked him if he were sick!

He sighed again, and tried to clear his thoughts. He studied his surroundings. Directly in front of him was a path that led straight into some tall shrubbery blocking his view from what was beyond them. Their were several beautiful flowers surrounding him but none of them seemed magical in nature. Whatever he had expected of The dark lords garden was not what he was seeing.

Bored, he followed the path and stopped confused when it was covered in plants, blocking the rest of the way. He looked back at the house, then back at the path. Tom wouldn't mind if he did a little exploring out here. Not snooping, just exploring.

Harry lifted his wand and cast a few spells finally managing to rid the path of weeds. Continuing forward, he slowed down a bit when trees met over head shading the path. Creepy. Finally -gladly- reaching the end of the path he reached an opening in the dense woods.

In the center was a large fountain with two levels but the water wasn't running. The path circled around it but that was where it ended. Surrounding the path were dieing flowers and weeds that were taking over. The fountain was also covered in thorns, but with a quick spell, they were cleared away.

Stepping forward hesitantly, He looked into the dirty water of the fountain, and saw something shine at the bottom. A few more spells and the water was cleared of muck, and dead things, revealing the treasure he had found.

Slowly, Harry reached forward into the water and pulled out a golden chain with a locket at the other end. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and turned it over in his hands studying it's surface. On what he assumed was the front, he brushed away some muck and gasped when he saw a snake curved into the shape of an S on the cover.

"Slytherins locket.." Harry mumbled to himself. Glancing up, he looked around himself paranoid, before looking once again at the locket. It was beautifully detailed. 'What wonders would it reveal to me if opened...'

Cautiously, Harry clicked the locket open and looked inside. He thought some thing would jump out at him, or maybe a gleaming light would come out and take him away, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, what he found inside was a photo.

Still interested, Harry studied the picture. It was strangely still. Not magical in the slightest. But what really scared him was the resemblance. His hands began trembling as he studied the features of the smiling lady in the photo.

She had long straight black hair that fell down to her shoulders. Her skin looked pale, and her lips were full, but the most shocking detail was her eyes. Even though the photo was in black and white, you could still clearly see the color of her eyes. Deep emerald green. The same as his own.

"I see you've found the fountain of youth." Harry snapped the locket shut and shoved it into his pocket, looking up startled. Tom was standing at the edge of the opening were he had just come from and smiling sadly.

"The.. Fountain of youth?.." Tom chuckled and walked over to where he was, before sitting down next to him. He looked up at the clear sky and wondered were the sun was. "Not the actual fountain of youth. That's some where in..." Tom waved his hand around for emphases. "South America, or something. This was only nicknamed the fountain of youth because of the memory's it holds for me."

Harry forgot about earlier, too interested in how this was involved in his youth to bother acting embarrassed around him. "And, what memory's does it hold for you?"

Tom looked down at Harry searching for something in his eyes. He apparently found it, because then he said. "It holds the memory's of my days at the orphanage. If you were to go past this fountain into the woods behind it, and walked for some time, you would find the ruins of an orphanage. As well as the town that was with it."

Harry's eyes widened and before he could speak his mind, Tom spoke it for him. "No I didn't destroy it. Although I might have if I'd gotten there first. I found the fountain when I was running from some bully's at the orphanage. I was... scared... so I kept running and found this fountain. I met a girl her who convinced me to return."

Tom looked away stared in front of him at nothing in particular. "how?" Tom looked back at him then once again looked it front of him. "Hm? oh. When I met her, she asked me 'why are you running?' and I said 'because I want to get away'" Harry smiled. Ever since he was a child Tom was giving obvious answers.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, I see. Why do you want to get away?" The little boy looked at her in aggravation. It was none of her business why! But something about her just made him want to... spill all his secrets.

"Because I don't want to be there." It was a legitimate answer. It didn't give anything away but it wasn't a lie either. Tom _hated_ liars.

He expected her to just ask why again but instead she said, "Where do you want to be? If you want to be away from there then you should go back and wait. I think that people would only assume for you to be there. If you leave, then you'll never know if some one came to get you."

Tom looked at her bewildered, then he sneered. "No one will come to get me. What is your name girl?"

"My name is Juliet. Why do you think no one will come to get you?"

"My name is Tom, and Because no one wants me."

"Why does no one want you?"

"B-because! I- um. H-how should I know!" Juliet smiled in triumph.

"There! Someone might want you. Which means some one might come get you. But they're expecting you to be there. How can they come to take you away, if you aren't there?"

Tom looked at her in shock as she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. She urged him toward where he came from. "Hurry! Go back! They could be there any minute!"

Confused and hopeful of a savior he began running back in the direction from which he came.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry smiled and thought about the locket. That must have been her. But in the picture she seemed older then how Tom described her. So they met later?

"Did you ever meet her again?" Tom looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes. In fact, after that, I ran back to the fountain quite often to see her and to tell her no one had come. But she always convinced me to go back."

The expression on Tom's face was so filled with emotion that Harry's smile when down a little. It sounded like Tom really liked her. Did he.. Could he have possibly..

Loved her?...

* * *

><p>Whooo!~ I just threw that storyline in your face, huh?<p> 


End file.
